1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system suitable for a single-lens reflex camera.
2. Related Background Art
In a zoom lens system suitable for a high zoom ratio, there has been widely known a five-group type zoom lens composed of, in order from an object, positive, negative, positive, negative, and positive lens groups shown in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 11-258506 and 2004-233750.
However, in a zoom lens system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-258506, since a combined focal length of the first lens group and the second lens group is large with respect to a moving amount of the first lens group upon varying a state of lens group positions from a wide-angle end state to a telephoto end state, it has become difficult to correct aberrations.
Moreover, in a zoom lens system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-233750, since a moving amount of the first lens group upon varying a state of lens group positions from a wide-angle end state to a telephoto end state is not sufficient, when a zoom lens system having a further high zoom ratio is to be configured, curvature of field cannot have been sufficiently corrected over entire focal length range from the wide-angle end state to the telephoto end state.